Savior of the World(CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: 15 year old Spanish American, Victoria Espinosa, finds herself in the world of Bleach. Summoned by the Reiō, she goes under the name Minato Reishinzō and helps others and saves lives. While her wit and knowledge be enough? Authoress Insert(originally The Zanpakutō Summoner) OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**I: Finding A Place**

 _"I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo."_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _"I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams."_

 _~Aunt May, Spider-Man 2_

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

I wiped my eyes of tears at ten o'clock in the early morning of August. Why was I crying you ask? I finished the final chapter of _Bleach_ , crying as the ending was rather a surprise. One of the many surprises was that IchiHime became canon, then again, that was a thing that was going to most likely happen(and their son, Kazui is adorable!).There was only a few disappointments I have- the biggest being Jugram dead. I'm sorry, but I have a crush on the Quincy(as well as Tsukishima) so of course I'd complain about his death besides the fact that he has hIS BEST FRIEND'S INITIALS ON HIS SWORD. Either ways, _Bleach_ ended nicely and I'm going to miss the fandom. I should introduce myself.

My name is Victoria Espinosa. I live in the United States of America and I hate Trump. I stand 5'7", born with brown hair in which I dyed it bright sky blue underneath along with brown eyes. My skin is also pale, making me stick out in my family who are a bit fair-skinned and somewhat tanny. I was also the "social anxiety, stress-filled depression" child, sucks harder when you're the eldest of three children(I'm 15, little sister is 12, and baby brother is 7). How I survived in this world? Keep being the "good" child while listening to my parents and watching my favorite shows(*cough, cough* anime *cough, cough*) while surviving hell known as public school.

Besides today being the end of _Bleach_ , it's also the last day of summer before I enter sophomore year. I took out my notebook- a small 3 inch by 5 inch blue notebook with the Substitute Shinigami logo in white on it as I wrote in it in a semi-cursive, "Make IshiHime canon". "That's good." I smiled before looking through the list of things I made. I had to make IshiHime canon because to be honest, it's better than IchiHime. The first one on the list was, "Get sucked into Bleach". Second being, "Check if I'm one of my OCs(preferably a Visored-Quincy)". Another is "Get to Kisuke's place" and a lot more. I laughed at the list, knowing that they won't come true. Okay now I'm sad about that.

* * *

 _~Timeskip by My Chemical Romance's songs(Your memory will carry on)~_

* * *

"Ow…" I groaned as I stood up, dusting myself off with one hand while rubbing my eyes with the other. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered to myself as I looked down at myself to make sure I was okay. My clothes, which were formerly pjs, have changed. My dad's old bright sky blue DC shirt was replaced with a form fitting sky blue shirt with a white _Kingdom Hearts_ heart and crown top along with two entirely different jackets that went together. The first jacket is black with two thin white stripes going down the sleeves and the bottom ended mid-thigh. The second jacket is a jean vest with pockets on the inside and when I took it off, it showed a logo. The logo was a white diamond shape like the Gotei 13 seal but with Squall's Lion Heart symbol in replacement of the Squad/Division logo- once again, in white.

My pjs bottoms changed to dark skinny jeans with a black leather belt and silver buckle along with a pair of blue Converse chucks. Other than that, I didn't know what my hair looked like… until I walked around the city trying to find the candy shop of the Bōshi-geta and came across a window. My hair was still the same brown color, but without my dye as if someone used dye remover with my hair in the style of Mugetsu's but the long hair was cut to a little below my shoulder blades. It wasn't bad, but my eyes… my eyes…

It looked like someone performed eye surgery on me and traded my eyes with Grimmjow's which was pretty cool. Except I have normal pupils and this made me happy. "I look great." I told myself and ran a hand through my hair starting with my bangs. A snicker left my mouth as I fixed my hair because I managed to do Aizen's hairdo and it looks horrible on me.

"Wow… it is horrible!" I laughed a little to myself before I left the glass alone to continue my search. _"Wait… maybe I should check to see if I'm spiritually aware."_ I thought. _"Well… only way to find o- Nevermind."_ My eyes looked up and saw the huge, spider like Hollow. The natural instinct I have around spiders? Run like hell and that's what I did with a scream of, "NOPE!" The spider came following behind me as my heart was panicking. Suddenly, a yellow beam of light darted past me as it hit the spider, killing it in one shot as I watched it become ashes. "What… *pants* the fuck…" I panted as I supported myself with my hands on my trembling knees. "Are you alright?" Someone asked as they placed a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to face them and my eyes widened in shock.

"What? Is there something on my face?" The person was a male possibly in his late twenties or thirties with messy pale blond hair under a green and white striped bucket hat and grey eyes. The hat shadowed over his eyes as well. He wore a dark green haori over a somewhat opened green one with matching pants and…

"... Bōshi-geta." I muttered as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you call people you meet with a bucket hat and clogs that?" He asked before telling me, "You can see spirits, don't you?"

"Uh… I'm not even sure if that was a spirit. More like a demon."

"Heh, you're close. Come with me and I'll explain everything over some tea."

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

Sooner than I expected, I was sitting in the Shōten with a blue blanket over my shoulders, holding a cup of nice warm chamomile tea, with said owner of the Shōten. "I'll tell you exactly what you saw." He said as he took a sip of his own tea. "The spider you saw is called a Hollow, a demon of sorts you can say, that has not been sent to the afterlife by beings known as Shinigami, Death Gods. The Shinigami's duty is to purify Hollows into souls and send them to the afterlife as well as sending spirits and defending the living from Hollows. Some people, much like yourself, are spiritually aware of these things. This happens when said people hang around Shinigami that disguise themselves as humans or they're born spiritually aware."

"Death Gods… interesting." I murmured and took a calm sip of my tea. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Those words caused me to choke in mid-drink and to cleared my throat. "W-what was that, Mister Urahara? I didn't quite heard what you said clearly." I let out a small nervous laugh as Kisuke's face showed seriousness. He then pulled out an envelope of sorts, labeled with a seal having on the inside of said seal was a kanji on it that I recognized from looking up random kanjis and their meanings. "The… Reiō?" I raised an eyebrow as I took the envelope and looked at it. "Did he know I was coming here?" I thought before opening it and reading the letter. My eyes widened when the kanjis started to arranged themselves into English words.

* * *

 **(Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - Passion - KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version; Start: 0:55 mark)**

* * *

 _"Greetings,_

 _As you have already known, I am the Reiō, the creator and balancer of the universe. I chose you out of all the others because you think differently than most. You see both sides of the field, the good and evils sides, along with the line in between, the neutral side. Once you came into this world, I granted you powers you will be needing. So yes, in other words, you're part Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy. This should be helpful, no? I have given out similar letters to a few others about you and they will help you understand your powers and train you to tame said powers._

 _Once you receive this letter, I assume you have meet your first sensei who will help you understand Hollows, Quincies, and Shinigamis as well as other beings. More letters will come by as you progress through this journey to prevent some events while helping out. Please, do not be reckless on your journey._

 _With prayers,_

 _霊王_

 _P.S.- You are able to respond back by writing on the back of these."_

* * *

I was left speechless after reading the letter. The Reiō, _THE Reiō_ , chose a kid who is lazy and has anxiety, to save the word? And we all thought Mayuri was insane. Well, since he said I can write on the back of these letters. "Uh, Mister Kisuke? Do you have a-" Before I could finish my question, Kisuke handed me a pen. _"Huh, what do you know, he really is prepared for anything."_ I thought before writing down on the back of the letter.

* * *

 _"Greetings Your Majesty,_

 _By now, you must've gotten my letter for I have three questions that I wish can have some proper answers._

 _Ichi- Why choose me out of others who have more potential and strength than I do? I may think the ways similar of Sōsuke Aizen and a few others I could list off of from this universe, but I lack a lot of things other potential "saviors" could have._

 _Ni- These "few others" you speak of, how many are there? I believe from what you have said in your letter, there's at least one for each species? Besides human of course._

 _San- What events do I exactly have to prevent? Is there unjust deaths that need to be fixed?_

 _I thank you for responding to this letter when you have the time._

 _From,_

 _エスピノサ・ビクトリア_

 _P.S.- However these are sent back to me, please do not send back by carrier pigeon. Those things scare me."_

* * *

Once I was finished writing, the letter glowed before vanishing into sparkles and I raised an eyebrow. "Well then…" I mumbled and looked at Kisuke who seems to have a bit of confusion as well. "Seeing as you now read the letter, I am going to be your first teacher."

* * *

 **(Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - Passion - KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version; 1:55 mark)**

* * *

"I am responsible in teaching you about the species of our world, your new home. As well as helping you awaken your Zanpakutō." He said with a nod as I nodded back. "This journey of your's will be hard, tough, and challenge you like never before. So I must train your body and mind to stay sharp as a blade can so you can defend yourself as well as others you will be going along the way. The other "teachers" will be coming along later on, and you will know just by your heart."

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

* * *

Sensei 2

* * *

A pale-skinned male examined a letter that was put in his papers, the pale moonlight shining down on him as he looked up at the moon.

"Train this "chosen one" of not just Quincy blood, but of Shinigami as well… I will see about training you as my choice, not his."

* * *

Sensei 3

* * *

"A savior?"

A cold voice spoke as grey eyes examined the paper before him, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"Very well then, I shall see that they will be properly trained."

* * *

Sensei 4

* * *

"The hell you mean another Visored!?"

"Yep. It's a girl too."

"You would point that out."

"What? I can't help but think how much of a cutie she'l- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For you being a dumbass! Dumbass!"

* * *

Back to Kisuke & Victoria

* * *

"So… what will your new name be?" Kisuke asked as he guided his new student to her room. "My name…? "Victoria thought about it, a new name meant she could disguise herself, become one with the environment and blend in with the crowd. She could go on without having the burden of being labeled "weird". "My name… is…" Confidence swelled inside of her as she smirked with a glint of slight cockiness in her blue orbs.

"My name is Minato Reishinzō(霊心臓 港)- chosen savior of the Reiō!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued In:**

 **II: First Day Of Training**

* * *

 _Facts of This Chapter_

 _Ichi: Minato is a unisex name._

 _Ni: Reishinzō means "spirit heart"._

 _San: The kanjis of this chapter are- 1. Reiō, 2. Espinosa Victoria, and then 3. Reishinzō Minato._

 _Shi: Minato is Victoria's favorite Hokage from Naruto(besides Tobirama)._

 _Go: "Ichi" means "one", "Ni" means "two", "San" means "three", "Shi" means "four" and "Go" means "five"._


	2. Chapter 2

**II. First Day of Training**

* * *

 _"I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo."_

 **Special Thanks To:**

 _ **ILovepenguins24**_

 _ **TheNextExorcist**_

 _ **BloodWaltz**_

 _ **PMH923953588**_

 _ **AnimeandGameFanGirl**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _"Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself… and you'll find it there."_

 _~Aqua, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_

* * *

[Minato's P.O.V.]

I groaned as I opened my eyes and the bright light of the sun peeked through the blinds of my room. For a moment, I was in panic because it wasn't my room, but then I remembered where I was and why I was here. This gave me some form of relief before I sat up on the futon(what I learned that they called a bed). I yawned as I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, wondering what the events of today will be. I went ahead and changed, apparently Kisuke-sensei's friends clothes fit me somewhat as I placed on a orange kimono top with the sleeves closed in like a regular modern day long sleeve under my black tank top as I used a tan-colored sash to keep the kimono in place and my dark skinny jeans. After changing, I checked myself out and then raked my hands through my hair before pulling out a hairband from one of the inner pockets of my vest and tied my hair into a high ponytail.

"Okay, not bad." I commented as I fixed the collar of the kimono top one last time before peeking out through the doorway and walked down the hall I came from last night. "Kisuke?" I spoke, looking around for the pale-haired scientist before I accidentally tripped on something which gave out a loud screech. "Oh, sorry!" I said and got up carefully and saw… "A… cat?" Yep, I tripped on a cat. A black cat with yellow eyes to be exact. It sat up properly as if me tripping on them was no problem before it spoke.

"It's alright, young one. Minato, correct?"

"..." I blinked before shout and pointing at the cat comically, "It's a talking cat! How is that possible!?" The, well, he I should say, blinked before speaking again. "He didn't bother explaining? That's something I need to remind him next time if we have any more guests. Come follow me, I bet you need to see Kisuke as well." He then got up and started walking before I snapped out of it, shaking my head, and then followed the black cat to a hole in the ground of the shop which was very deep with a ladder. "Hehehehe… we have to go down that?" I nervously laughed, my eyebrow twitching as I had bad experiences with ladders. "Yes, would you like to know the easier way?"

"Uhm… yes, sir?"

"Good." Then smoke suddenly appeared where the cat should've been as I was suddenly pushed down the hole and I screamed. "Calm down, Minato." A feminine voice spoke as I opened one eye after I stopped screaming when I felt like I landing in something. That something was a nude Yoruichi holding me and I turned a bright red and covered my eyes before shouting, "Put some clothes on!" Yoruichi laughed at my reaction before putting me down and left to get some clothes on. My eyes then looked around while I got up and dusted myself off, finally landing on Kisuke before walking on over to him. While doing that, I just realized that I'm bare-footed, but the ground was actually comfortable.

"So… what is the first lesson?" I asked as he lifted up his cane and hit me in the middle of my forehead with it as my soul got knocked out of my body which fell to the ground. Such thing reminded me of _Kingdom Hearts_ while I, the soul, stood on the ground while the body was on the floor. "Okay, then." I said as I looked at myself, still wearing my clothes that was on my body. Everything felt strange… like some weight was lifted off of me and I could breath easier and become a little more flexible. "Feel any difference?" Kisuke asked, making me look up as I nodded. "That would be your soul adjusting to the spiritual energy, or reiryoku, of the area. It is the energy that allows you to see ghosts, Shinigami, and Hollow beings alike. Reiatsu, spiritual pressure, is feeling another person's reiryoku."

"That's kind of like Dragon Ball Z, where Goku can feel his opponent's chi and controlling it and even making the surroundings shake when it's released, correct?" I asked as he nodded. "Sounds close to it, but overall yes it does. Now… we have to awaken that Shinigami blood of your's. I know how!" He said and pulled me along by my soul chain(which hurts!) and threw me down a deep hole. Once I hit the bottom, I landed on my back before I felt my arms being pulled back by another force like they were being controlled. "What the hell is this, Kisuke!?" I shouted, looking up at the grinning man. "This is a way we can awaken your powers!" He shouted back, cupping his mouth while he did so. "Tessai- cut the chain!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed as then I felt a part of my chain cut off by an ax, held by Tessai as I gulped and scooted to the other side of the wall. "This should at least take seventy-two hours, by the way. You are to decide your own fate- climb up this wall and you'll become a Shinigami. If you don't make it in time, well… I have to kill you." Kisuke added as I then cried anime tears while shouting, "But I hadn't have food yet!"

* * *

~76 Hours Later~

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

It soon became the seventy-seventh hour, making Kisuke become concerned about the teen he was training by the orders of the Reiō. The process should have been working, Minato's soul chain eating away to make her into a Hollow if she failed in becoming a Shinigami. _"What's taking this long? She should've been able to become a Shinigami or a Hollow by now."_ He thought, looking down at the hole where Minato was held in a couple of Kidō restraints while leaning against the wall and sitting down. Her left leg was propped up while she slept, a comical anime sleep bubble coming from her nose before it popped as she woke up. "Wait, what?" Minato blinked her sky-colored orbs as she let out a yelp of pain and threw her head back, closing her eyes. "N-no damn it…!" She huffed and opened one eye, seeing the chain almost gone before a strong burst of pain hit her in the chest. "M-my chain…" Her eyes became wide before another surge of pain hit, making her scream a little before biting her lower lip hard to hold it in.

 _"I-I'm not going to go down this easily."_ Minto thought while struggling to stand up, shaking in pain while a white-liquid like energy began to form around her face- a sign of Hollowfication. _"Not now…"_ She then got ready to run in one last attempt to climb up the wall without her arms.

"NOT EVER!" She shouted and ran up the wall with a battlecry, ignoring the pain the best she could and controlled her reiryoku to her feet. Minato learned from watching Naruto that by controlling her energy, she can control how it can be used, and ran up the wall. "Almost there, Minato…" She grunted and slipped before regaining her footing and continued to run up. "I can do this!" And then with a leap of hope, Minato jumped for it before pain blinded her and her vision became white.

* * *

 _ **"Can you hear us, Minato?"**_

* * *

The brunette groaned as she opened her eyes widening herself in total darkness while being on a large white circular platform. "Where… am I?" She said and got up, looking around as it appeared that the platform was the only source of light.

 _ **"This is your Inner World."**_ A deep male's disembodied voice spoke as Minato looked for the source. "Where are you?" Minato asked. _**"Over here."**_ She turned her head around and saw the owner of the voice- a tall male, maybe 6'2" in height, with a slim but muscled figure under a black leather coat that was unzipped at the bottom with the hood up, concealing his face. The hood shadowed the entire face as the coat even covered up to the lower part of his face. Black leather boots and fingers covered his feet and hands, along with a pair of black pants.

"Who are you?"

 _ **"I am your Zanpakutō. One half to be exact."**_

"One half? You're telling me I have a rare twin Zanpakutō?" The spirit nodded. _**"You're not going to awaken the other twin right now. They'll appear on their own later on, so your "twin" Zanpakutō is just going to be a single one for now."**_ He then took off his hood, revealing a male in his twenties with tanned skin, golden orange eyes, and silver hair. His hair was in a unique style. The top part was in spikes that was slicked back while the rest flowed with bangs reaching his biceps as the back part was half way on his shoulder blades. _**"My name is..."**_

"Your name is what?" Minato raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms, making the spirit sigh and shake his head while his eyes are closed. _**"You still can't hear my name… how many times must I shout before you finally hear me?"**_ He looked up with his eyes opened. _**"No matter. We must begin."**_ The silver-haired spirit swiped his hand as then he vanished with swirls of black and purple. Suddenly, multiple katanas varying sizes and shapes stabbed into the glass as it began to crack. "W-what the hell!?" Minato jumped and looked at the katanas.

 _ **"You must find me before it's too late."**_ The now disembodied voice spoke. "Damn it…" Minato cursed as she looked at each katana and carefully walked around, trying not to break the glass any further. _"How am I supposed to know which one is you?"_ She thought and kept looking for the sword. The glass was beginning to crack up more quickly, some pieces even already began to fall. _**"Time's almost up."**_

"GAH!" Minato let out a small scream and nearly fell into nothingness when the piece her left foot was standing on fell. "I need to hurry up!" She said to herself and kept looking until a katana had caught her eye. It had a silver blue blade, with dark blue wrappings and a silver hilt with a chain hanging off the flat bottom with a charm of reddish rock fragments with brass armor plating over it. _"That has to be it!"_ Minato then ran towards the katana as the floor was beginning to fall as she fell with it, but in time she grabbed the katana and her vision went to white.

When Minato opened her eyes, she saw that she was back in the underground training grounds with Kisuke and Yoruichi looking at what was in her hand- the katana that was from her Inner World. She now wore the Shinigami Shihakushō with dark blue fingerless tekko gloves that only connected to her middle finger with silver armor plating on her forearms. "Whoa…" Minato pulled out her katana and examined it. "Looks like the first part of training is complete." Kisuke said, making the brunette look up and sheathed her sword. "That's all for today, you didn't eat which means you don't exactly have the energy to do much. So, just hop back into your body and we'll train tomorrow."

"Got it… I feel nu-" Suddenly, Minato's vision became blurry and started to flash black to color before passing out, hearing someone calling out her name.

* * *

[Minato's P.O.V.]

I didn't recall much after I had passed out, most likely from not eating anything since I got into this world. "Hungry?" I heard a voice say as I was beginning to come about and opened one eye to see Yoruichi(in some clothes finally) holding a steaming bowl of… "White rice?" I groaned as I then sat up carefully as the tanned woman nodded. She handed me the bowl of white rice and some chopsticks and I thanked her before dining in. "You never told me your name, ma'am." I spoke after swallowing a mouthful of rice.

"Yoruichi Shihōin, Minato." She answered as I nodded in response. "I'm guessing you know my situation?" I asked while swallowing another mouthful down. Dear Kami this is good rice- I need to thank Tessai since he's the cook in the shop. "I do." The purple-haired she-cat nodded. "I'm going to help the best I can too- by helping you build up physical strength later on. Kisuke and I have agreed to take turns with you- one day of Zanpakutō and Kidō, and then the next day being Hakuda and Shunpo, which will be tomorrow by the way."

I choked on rice before looking at her with shock. "Y-you're serious!?" Yoruichi nodded silently in response before I accidentally dropped my bowl and hugged her. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!"

"I know it does, just don't work yourself out too much." She chuckled and hugged back. "You know… you remind me of my former student. Maybe you two would get along."

 _"It's not going to happen because she's going to kill me."_ I thought before saying, "Possibly. That just depends on your student." We both then laughed, making me lift up my mood as I was still sore.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

It was around ten at night, and I couldn't sleep with this reason- I was missing my home and I was trying my best not to cry as I found my phone and earbuds that mysteriously appeared in my inner vest pocket that I had brought up with me to the roof of the Shōten to watch the night sky. I let out a sad sigh before pulling the two items I had mentioned before and plugged in the earbuds to my phone, a sky blue iPhone 5 with a black _Otterbox_ case with a custom skin on it being the logo of _SOLDIER_ in the _Final Fantasy VII_ saga in silver white. It brought tears to my eyes just looking at it- my dad was the one who got me into anime and videogames and the _Final Fantasy_ series was one of said games. A small sniffle came from me as I wiped my eyes and quickly plugged in my earbuds and went through my YouTube history and pressed on "Fulfilled Desire" from the _Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII OST_ and went ahead and cried to it.

I may be saving the world but… I want my family to be able to love and to talk with about all of this.

To be reminded that I am human.

* * *

 **To Be Continued In**

 **III: Fist of Fury**

* * *

 _Facts About This Chapter_

 _Ichi: The popular animes- Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, and One Piece- were inspired by Dragon Ball Z(I do not own any of them)._

 _Ni: The Zanpakutō spirit is played by Xemnas of Kingdom Hearts II(I do not own)._

 _San: The Zanpakutō sword if a TerraxAqua reference(forever KH OTP)._

 _Shi: All of this was all typed with just the Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII OST(I do not down)._

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
